The Flash (Wrath of the Gods)
|} "Try to keep up!" The Flash is a playable character in Injustice: Wrath of the Gods. He is classified as a Gadget User. 'Biography' ---- Barry Allen is The Flash, the fastest man alive. Using his super-speed powers, he taps into the Speed Force and becomes a costumed crime-fighter. His position is a legacy in the Flash Family, successor to the original Jay Garrick and predecessor to Wally West. He is a founding member of the Justice League of America. Aversion The Flash was initially scared when the Idols were scouting for members for the Idolatry. Eventually, he overcame his fear and challenged The Joker to a fight, succeeding. He was then locked up for his actions but soon enough, Batman broke him out of jail. The Flash proved to be a useful addition to the Aversion using his speed to his advantage. 'Injustice: Wrath of the Gods' ---- WIP 'Powers and Abilities' ---- *Speed Force Conduit *Accelerated Healing *Decelerated Aging *Energy Construct Creation *Flight *Increased Perceptions *Infinite Mass Punch *Phasing *Self-Sustenance *Sharing the Force *Speed Force Aura *Speed Force Conduit *Steal Speed *Supercharged Brain Activity *Superhuman Endurance *Superhuman Speed *Vortex Creations *Super Speed Reading *Forensic Pathology *Chemistry *Criminology 'Intro/Outro' ---- INTRO: The Flash is seen in front of a bank holding a bag of money in one hand and a criminal in the other while reporters are taking pictures and asking questions. He receives a phone call and tells the reporters, "This won't be long," he then runs into the situation and enters his battle stance. OUTRO: ' The Flash taunts the opponent, saying "I knew this wouldn't be long." He then proceeds his way back to the bank and continues posing for pictures. 'Gameplay ---- Throw FORWARD THROW: The Flash kicks the opponent in the stomach. He then vibrates through them and is seen running. He runs in from the other side and punches their face, pushing them away. REVERSE THROW: The Flash kicks the opponent in their stomach. He then vibrates through them and runs forward. He then charges out kicking their back, pushing them away. Character Trait SLOW ZONE: The Flash quickens himself making it appear as if time is slowed down. At this time, he's also intangible. This trait can be charged for longer usage. Super Move SPEEDSTER'S RUN: Flash runs around the opponent jabbing them in every direction, forcing them to turn in distress with every jab. He then creates a vortex encasing the opponent. Just as the opponent is falling, he runs forward uppercutting them and then jumps up and bashes them into the ground. 'Ending' ---- "The Flash used every inch of his being to defeat the Idols and after that, he decided he didn't wish to continue living behind a mask. To his mistake, he revealed himself - Barry Allen to be The Flash. Soon enough crowds of people mobbed him to fulfill their every need and The Flash was no longer what he had once been. Barry soon found himself to be in the planet of Qward working under the Sinestro Corps." '' 'Quotes' ---- Story Mode *"I'll try not to be late."'' *''"Wow, you really don't take no for an answer."'' *''"Last time you hurt anybody, Cold!"'' *''"Not this time around."'' *''"High-five, partner!"'' *''"Now you see me... now you still see me."'' In Game *''"This won't be long." -The Flash's Intro'' *''"I knew this wouldn't be long." -The Flash's Outro'' *''"Yeah, I could do that." -Occasionally after throws on various Characters'' *''"I'm over here!" -Occasionally after throws on various Characters'' Post Round Taunts *''"That all you got?"'' *''"What? Too fast for ya?"'' *''"Try to keep up!"'' Wagers During his clash, The Flash charges at his opponent putting his superspeed into effect while uppercutting them *''"I'm the fastest man alive!" -Clash with any Character'' *''"Let's get this over with." -Clash with any Character'' *''"You won't know what hit you!" -Clash with any Character'' *''"Try not to blink." -Clash with any Character'' 'Costumes' ---- Default WIP Aversion WIP Jay Garrick The Flash wears his Jay Garrick appearance from the comic book series. This can be purchased for $2.99 on the PlayStation store or 240 Microsoft Points as it is part of the Alter-Ego Skin Pack. 'Gallery' ---- The_flash.jpg|The Flash's Default Costume theflashaversion.jpg|The Flash's Aversion Costume jaygarrick.jpg|The Flash's appearance as Jay Garrick Category:Characters Category:CreatedbySwiftasticSam Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:WrathOfTheGodsCharacters Category:WrathOfTheGods Category:Gadget Users Category:Aversion